The Waterbender's Wager
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2015 Day Six: Integrity. Seeing the stern expressions on the council members' faces, Zuko knew his fate was sealed. He has already resigned himself to either death or a lifetime in a freezing cell when an unlikely advocate spoke up for him. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**ZUTARA WEEK 2015, Day 6: INTEGRITY**

 _ **The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Avatar: the Last Airbender**_ **belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.**

 **NOTE: This was the toughest prompt to write for. I was a bit frustrated that my previous entry could have qualified for this prompt as well but I wanted a separate story. I struggled a bit all day but towards the end finally came up with something.**

 **I don't have time to finish it all in one chapter so for the first time, this will be a multi-chapter affair. Not that long though, but still not a one-shot. But I'll only be able to upload the next chapter after Zutara Week as my entry for tomorrow will be a different story.**

 **This one is an AU where Zuko isn't chasing the Avatar and Katara is a prodigy visiting the North Pole. More details will be revealed as you read on. I've tweaked with Water Tribe politics a bit and invented a new temple as well as made my own take on The Waterbending Scroll. Hope you find this interesting.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"You're taking a great risk," warned Master Pakku. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Katara reassured her teacher, "my instincts tell me I can trust him."

But the older waterbender still looked skeptical so Katara tried to put him more at ease.

"And if he tries anything," she added with a knowing look, "you know I can handle him."

Pakku was not wholly convinced but he was confident in Katara's ability to take care of herself and he trusted I her judgment. So he and the rest of the Tribal Council reluctantly agreed to Katara's proposition regarding the exiled prince.

A scarred firebender had washed up on the shore of the North Pole some time ago. He introduced himself as Zuko, son of the Fire Lord, who was currently exiled for speaking against the war. He had been branded a traitor and after being exiled, had been hunted down by mercenaries sent by his sister, who wanted to eliminate anyone who could threaten her right ascension to the throne. His ship had been attacked and he had narrowly escaped by jumping overboard. He related all of this in a simple and direct manner, with no apparent embellishment. He spoke sincerely and humbly, a manner the council elders had rarely encountered in firebenders of late.

"Despite everything, I have no quarrel with the Water Tribes," he had declared earnestly, "All I seek, if it is acceptable, is asylum. I know this may be too much to ask but I have no other choice. My father and sister want me dead and if you can spare my life, I shall be indebted to you forever."

Naturally, his request had been heard with deep suspicion and skepticism. He had expected as much and had little hope he would survive the judgment of the Northern Water Tribal Council. Seeing then stern expressions on the council members' faces, Zuko knew his fate was sealed. He has already resigned himself to either death or a lifetime in a freezing cell when an unlikely advocate spoke up for him.

A visiting waterbending prodigy from the South Pole, who had quickly attained the rank of waterbending master, had listened to the prince's account with growing interest and had been moved by his plight. She was a respected member of the community and was known not just for her bending skills but also her keen judgement of character.

Katara had spoken up for Zuko to the council. She wanted to give him the chance to prove himself as an honest and trustworthy person before he could be judged and punished.

"I have been planning a pilgrimage to the Moon Temple to consult one of the ancient waterbending scrolls for more complex techniques," Katara explained, "the journey will be a difficult one and I have considered taking a companion with me on the road."

This suggestion, of course, was met with many protests from the leaders of the tribe. They were appalled by the thought of a firebender having access to one of their sacred sites as well as to a precious artifact. Many argued against it but Katara was adamant.

"If he is truly no longer our enemy," she insisted stubbornly, "then we must give him a chance to prove himself. I'll take responsibility for him."

"And what if he betrays you?" one of the elders asked.

"Then, we will know how much his word of honor is worth," Katara answered, "and I will deal with him accordingly."

There was further debate on the matter while Zuko stared silently and incredulously at his unexpected champion. The waterbender did not exchange any glances with him but he heard her defend him in such a way as no one had ever done before. And when the council leaders finally agreed to their kinswoman's suggestion after much deliberation, Zuko swore to himself that he would do everything in his power not to disappoint his savior.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE: I'm so sorry for this delayed update. I needed to take a bit of a break after Zutara Week and I was traveling so I'm also still a bit jet lagged. But I've tried to get my thoughts a bit more organized and I will try to post new chapters more frequently. Please bear with me.**

 **It's going to be tricky since my Maelstrom entry (Raging Waters) also became a multi-chapter story and I'm thinking of continuing An Unlikely Alliance. But anyway, I will commit to all of them because you can't have too much Zutara, right?**

 **This might be the longest of the three because it's a journey I don't want to rush. And it's been a while since I've been really inspired to do a Zutara multi-chapter fic and I'm really enjoying the process of writing this one.**

 **Hope you like it! And please do let me know what you think!**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Why are you doing this?"

The firebender stared at Katara in complete puzzlement and she had no ready answer for him. She thought that explaining herself before the Tribal Council would be the most challenging part of all this. But she found she could not fully elaborate her own motives to the person whose fate she had taken responsibility of. She still could not pinpoint what exactly had made her decide to speak up on behalf of a total stranger. It was a puzzling and impulsive decision and even he was questioning it.

They were both preparing supplies for the journey and this was also the first opportunity they had to speak to each other in private. They were both on their guard, trying to figure each other out. This was their chance to establish some rapport with each other.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Zuko added hastily, "I am fully aware of how generous your gesture is even if you have no real reason to trust me."

"So are you telling me I shouldn't trust you?" the waterbender asked, an eyebrow raised, "That I should doubt everything you told the council when you first arrived?"

He was taken aback by this. "All I have told you about myself is the truth," he said gravely, "and I leave it to you to judge if I am worthy of your trust."

"We shall see about that," Katara replied with a smile, to reassure him that this was no threat. She genuinely wanted to know more about his character and this trip would be an excellent opportunity for it.

"And to answer your question," the waterbender continued, "I vouched for you because I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt."

Zuko continued to stare at her in surprise and confusion. "And you would do this even if everyone else was against you?"

"I fight for what I believe in," Katara answered with a shrug, "No one else will."

The firebender looked at her with undisguised admiration. He understood that kind of determination to stand for one's convictions. He was all too familiar with it.

He nodded and looked away sadly, seemingly lost in a painful memory. Katara noticed that he had raised his hand to touch his scar for a brief moment. She was curious about it but thought that now was not the best moment to ask him. He noticed her looking and turned away from her self-consciously. Katara decided that they would have that conversation another time.

There was still much to do before they began their journey and she would still have to explain the details to him. Not that he would object to anything she asked of him, since this was his only chance to prove himself. It was not going to be easy but Katara could tell that despite his being a prince, Zuko was no stranger to hardship.

"I have come to learn that compassion is not weakness," the waterbender said gently, continuing their discussion and trying to draw him into conversation once more, " And I know that when you trust in people who deserve it, they tend to return the favor. Even if only out of a sense of obligation."

Zuko nodded gravely as he finished packing some of the supplies. Katara saw that he would probably not say a word unless she made some initiative. And the silence was becoming a bit awkward.

"You won't make me regret my decision, will you?" she asked in a light tone though she was quite serious. She knew well enough that he could easily lie to her but she just wanted to see his reaction. After all, she still had a chance to change her mind before they set off together on this risky venture.

"I swear I won't", he answered earnestly, "on my honor, I will prove myself worthy of your trust."

Katara was taken aback by his passionate tone and she remembered that this was the way he had spoken when he had addressed the council. He held her gaze with conviction and as she stared into those determined golden eyes, she knew that he meant every word. It was early days, of course, and she would still be on her guard around him. But already she was beginning to believe that there was at least one firebender in the world who she did not need to fight.

"That's good to know," Katara replied with a smile, "We'd better get ready. We still have a long way ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Apologies for the delay. I've just been way too busy to write for the past several months and I've had to adjust to a hectic new schedule._

 _But I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished. I've had more time to really map the whole thing out in my head and so now I have a clearer vision of how it will play out. More chapters are on their way so that I can give this idea justice._

 _I'll try to post the next chapter in a week or so and I'll try to be as regular as I can with updates. My goal is to finish this story before Zutara Week 2016 happens (if it does) which is usually sometime in July._

 _Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Zuko felt incredibly honored to be a part of such an important mission. And also astounded that he had been allowed to be involved in the first place.

When Katara explained the nature of their journey, Zuko wondered how she was able to risk so much by choosing him, of all people, to join her. After all, this was no ordinary pilgrimage, it was an important occasion for a waterbending master to prove herself and to help her people. Given the timing of the war, this quest may also yield a key to the survival to the survival of the Water Tribes themselves.

They had been on the icy road to the temple for a few days and the waterbender took the time to discuss the pilgrimage in more detail. Zuko listened attentively and noted his companion's heightened energy whenever she talked about the journey. This was clearly something that was very important to her, and he owed it to her not to be a disappointment.

"Legend says that whoever can consult this ancient waterbending scroll will have access to many secrets of our heritage, knowledge bestowed upon them by the Moon and Ocean Spirits, techniques refined by the great waterbending masters of old," Katara explained, her face filled with an expression of pure wonder, "The Moon Temple is also one of the most sacred sites of my people and it has always been a source of strength and hope in the darkest hours. I have wanted to make this journey for a long time."

"But why choose to leave right now?" Zuko asked in genuine curiosity, "The war continues to rage in the Four Nations and your people need your help."

"It is because I want to help them that I have decided to go on this journey," Katara replied, "and the elders of the Tribal Council have agreed to allow me."

Zuko had a feeling that she would have gone on the quest with or without their consent. From the little he had seen of the headstrong waterbender, Zuko could already tell that she was someone who was unafraid of defying rules when she believed in what she was doing. It was an all too familiar trait to him.

"This is more than just a legend to us," Katara continued, "only a select few have succeeded in this journey before but that has never stopped anyone from trying. Those who have returned always did so during times of crisis and it was the knowledge that they acquired from the pilgrimage that helped them resolve these conflicts. So if reaching the sacred temple may have the key to saving my people, I will risk anything."

Zuko nodded gravely, understanding her sentiments completely.

"And I suppose you're wondering what your part will be in all this," Katara said, looking at the firebender cautiously.

"It has crossed my mind," Zuko replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic. Fortunately, Katara was not offended, but even looked slightly amused. She was eager to properly get to know the firebender and his reserve was not making it easy for her. But she knew she would get opportunities for this later on.

"Well, according to another legend, the deepest secrets of the waterbending scroll will only be revealed if the waterbender taking the pilgrimage brings a companion with them, a bender of another element," Katara explained, "I had been planning to take a short trip to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbender to accompany me. Obviously, we had not considered a firebender for this role. But your sudden arrival at the North Pole was fortuitous and I decided to make the most of it."

The timing was uncanny since Katara had only recently arrived in the North Pole to consult her waterbending master as well as the elders of the Tribal Council about her pilgrimage. And one of the things she had been planning to ask them about was a choice of an earthbender as a companion.

"Well, I'm glad I can be of use to someone," Zuko remarked somberly, "This is certainly not how I expected anything to turn out. But I am grateful."

"I don't think anyone could have predicted this," Katara admitted. It was too early to say that she was glad about the way things had turned out. But she was certainly intrigued by her new companion and also slightly excited about the journey ahead, despite all the unpredictable factors.

"No one really knows what will be required of you once we reach the temple," Katara continued, "The few who have made the journey have been sworn to secrecy. But rest assured, I do not believe any harm will come to you and I have no intention of allowing that to happen."

"Thank you," Zuko replied softly, "I appreciate all you've done for me. And I will try not to be too much of a burden for you."

Katara assured him that he was no burden. "I think you're going to be a great help when we get to the temple," she added.

"I will try," he replied.

"And they say that the road is full of bandits and bounty hunters and other dangerous people," Katara added, watching for Zuko's reaction, "so I'd appreciate the back up."

"I don't think we will have any worries on that front," the firebender said proudly, "I believe you and I are more than capable of defending ourselves."

"Then, I'm looking forward to us working as a team," Katara said with a smile.

The firebender's eyes widened at this. He wondered at how easily she was able to refer to them as a team. Even after travelling with her for several days, he was still growing accustomed to their unusual arrangement. And he was still constantly surprised at how much faith she put in him despite knowing so little about him. He nodded at her and then spent the rest of the day brooding in silence.

Katara reflected again on how everything suddenly fell into place for her for this journey. She did not doubt that she would have found a willing earthbender to join her but never would she have imagined that she would be undertaking such an important mission with the exiled son of the Fire Lord. But she did not question fate; she only welcomed the opportunities thrown her way.

From what she had seen of Zuko, he seemed skeptical of such things but Katara truly believed that meeting him was a sign. Of what exactly she could not be certain. But she was eager to see what this journey would bring for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:**

 **Again, sorry for the delay. Been busy with real life stuff. But I've also been planning the rest of the story in more detail so now I really have a better idea of how it's all going to play out.**

 **This is a bit of a filler chapter, I'm afraid, but hopefully still interesting. Needed to have some time pass for these two as they made their journey. They're gradually learning more about each other and learning to trust each other so that has to be developed properly.**

 **This chapter is almost entirely from Katara's perspective. I didn't really plan for this but it just flowed more naturally. Rest assured, you will see more of Zuko's point of view in the next chapters.**

 **I will try to post an update as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'd love to know what you think of this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Katara glanced curiously at her companion who was busy tending to the fire. Naturally.

Though she had vouched for him to the members of her council, Katara was still on her guard. After all, he was still little more than a stranger. But as their journey progressed, the waterbender grew more and more relaxed around the somber young prince. She was not sure, however, if the feeling was mutual. He looked as serious as he always did and she wondered what topic would be able to effectively draw him into a conversation. She had never met anyone so reserved. As unusual as their circumstances were, these did not stop her from being warm and friendly. It was simply in her nature, as she suspected Zuko's constant silence was in his. Fortunately, she did not sense any hostility from him in spite of his grave demeanor.

They spent several days traveling through challenging terrain, steep mountains and icy plains. Most of their energy was used up as they moved along so it was fortunate that they had no conflicts between themselves. Katara took the lead and Zuko followed along without question. The waterbender found this comforting but also slightly strange. To have the prince of the Fire Nation simply obey her every word.

They also encountered harsh weather conditions, particularly extreme cold. The temperatures were almost always close to freezing which was exacerbated by the occasional heavy snowfall and strong winds. Being a waterbender, Katara was accustomed to such conditions but even she had trouble every now and then.

At such times, she worried about her companion and she always checked to see how he was dealing with a climate he had not grown up in. To her surprise, he dealt with everything admirably. While he still struggled with the conditions, he did not look particularly downcast. (At least, not more than usual). If he was miserable about the cold, it was not that apparent.

Initially, Katara wondered how he was keeping warm and then she noticed that there would occasionally be some smoke appearing over his hands as he warmed them or when he exhaled deeply. Sometimes, there was even a slight glow on his hands as he controlled his element enough to keep him from freezing.

The few times that they made contact, helping each other climb steep and rocky surfaces or passing their supplies to one another, Katara immediately felt the warmth that emanated from Zuko's person. Whether he was sharing his natural warmth intentionally or if it was just some side-effect of his bending, Katara could not yet tell. But still, she appreciated it.

There was something soothing about this change of temperature and even though she was used to the cold, she still found the heat comforting. She was beginning to find his presence comforting and that's what surprised her the most.

Understandably, Katara never had a very good opinion of firebenders. For years she had nursed a deep hostility towards them because of what they had done to her family. It was only after some intensive waterbending training that she was able to channel her energy and her rage into more productive avenues. And somehow having let go of her anger was an immense relief. She had decided to focus on how she could help her people instead of getting revenge on those who had caused so much pain.

And it was this kind of compassionate mindset that had spurred her to take Zuko on this quest. She was suspicious of him, but she did not hate him. And as their journey progressed, Katara felt the remnants of any ill-feeling directed towards him diminish significantly. There was no changing who he was but she was beginning to change how she saw him.

"Who would have thought that I would ever meet the prince of the Fire Nation?" she told herself constantly. She never ceased to marvel at the circumstances that had brought them together.

And as they approached their destination, despite the meteorological difficulties, Katara felt her strength and determination grow. She would fulfill this mission and help her people. And while she was doing so, she was also making (she hoped) a friend from the most unlikely place.

She observed him carefully whenever he wasn't looking. He was of a serious disposition and spoke to her but rarely but always in a civil tone. They had spent most of their journey so far in silence. At first he had seemed uneasy in her company not from any suspicious notice but because he seemed more accustomed to solitude. Katara was often the one who initiated conversation but though his answers were always concise, he seemed to gradually grow more at ease in her presence.

They were able to make short conversations though Katara could not be satisfied with just these. But she also knew that she could not push him to talk, not if he didn't want to. She was fairly certain that she could not provoke him to do anything untoward. He was too careful for that. But she still did not want to offend him. After all, they were allies on this mission and he had not shown any signs of betrayal.

In fact, all he had ever been to her since they started on their journey was unflinchingly loyal and helpful. Sometimes, she noticed, even protective.

Even though he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, he was always so considerate of her and warned her of falling chunks of ice or walking in front of her to make sure that the coast was clear. She was touched by his concern and showed the same for him but noticed that he always felt awkward whenever she did so. He made sure to express his gratitude but he always seemed to be at a loss for words, something she found both endearing and frustrating.

She longed to know more about him but she was also hesitant about prying. It was clear that he had endured great pain though she was not yet sure how this could have happened to the son of the Fire Lord. She was eager for details and yet his manner made her pause. She knew that she would have to tread carefully.

But Katara was never one to get deterred by an obstacle. And as they spent more time together, she was working up the nerve to ask him about all the things she wanted to know. She only hoped that he would be willing to share his past with her because she was certain that she trusted him enough to share hers with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:** _My sincerest apologies. I know it's been ages. Life's been busy and I had to prioritize another story before this one._

 _But that's out of the way now and I can devote my free time to this one. And the timing's great too because I wanted to finish this before the next Zutara Week and now that it's been announced that this will be in the third week of August, I have enough time to catch up._

 _There are still a bunch of chapters to go so I'm planning to post at least once a week so that I can get everything up before Zutara Week. Imposing deadlines on myself is always an effective way to motivate me to write so I hope this works._

 _I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while because this is a big conversation that these two need to have before they continue with their adventures. And it was fun to write even if, having written for Zutara for so long, this is familiar territory._

 _A relatively quiet chapter that I hope isn't boring. The action stuff will pick up after this._

 _Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think of it!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get your scar?" She had been curious about it from the moment she laid eyes on it and had heard various contradicting accounts on how he got it. She knew that it was most likely a very sensitive subject but one day, her curiosity got the better of her, and she could not resist blurting out her thoughts.

Zuko stiffened immediately at the question and instinctively raised a hand to his face, as if to cover the scar in shame. Seeing his reaction, Katara regretted her words at once, and chastised herself for being so careless.

"Forgive me," she said right away, "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine," the firebender said, slightly touched by his companion's concern, "It's not exactly a secret."

"You really don't have to tell me," Katara said apologetically.

"I'd like you to know the truth," Zuko said earnestly, "It's a bit of a long story although you already know part of it."

Katara nodded, surprised that he was so open with her. She knew that this was no easy topi for him to discuss but appreciated his willingness to do so for her.

For his part, Zuko wanted to tell her the truth, no matter how painful, so that she could hopefully understand him better. He had been hesitant about talking about himself to her but he felt that she perhaps deserved to know some more so that she could trust him. They had been traveling together for some time so they needed to be better acquainted with one another.

Throughout their journey, he had learned quite a bit about his companion as she openly discussed her life with him. He knew that her father was off fighting against the Fire Nation and that her older brother was on his way to join him. She had discussed the difficulties about training to be a waterbending master and then the pride she felt when she achieved her goals.

He had barely spoken of his own story, and what Katara knew of him was what he had declared before the Water Tribe council when he had first arrived in the North Pole. He had been branded a traitor and banished by his own father and then hunted by his younger sister. A stark contrast to Katara's family relationships, and she had often wondered how the royal family of the Fire Nation could be so twisted. Zuko had sensed that she was curious but she never dared ask him anything until now.

One topic they had both avoided so far was talking about their mothers. Katara still found this particularly painful to discuss and Zuko would not pry nor open the equally painful subject of his own mother. Those heartbreaking memories were for another day.

Zuko sighed, preparing himself to talk about the momentous event that had led him down this strange path. He saw that Katara was staring at him in worry so he tried to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Well, the short answer is my father gave it to me," Zuko said simply, "After I spoke out against the war."

The waterbender's eyes widened and her expression of incredulous horror was expected. Zuko continued the story in detail, speaking of how his own father had faced him in an Agni Kai and how he had refused to fight and so been marked as a coward and a traitor. As he spoke, the firebender managed to speak in an even tone, somehow suppressing the emotions that threatened to overpower him as he discussed such a traumatic event.

Katara saw how he was struggling and further regretted her asking about the scar. How could she have been so foolish as to initiate such a trying conversation?

The waterbender was also appalled by this new information about the viciousness of the Fire Lord. She already had a low enough opinion of him because of his role in continuing the century-long war but hearing how he mistreated a member of his own flesh and blood only reinforced Katara's anger towards him.

She also keenly felt the disparity between their cultures. She could never imagine anyone in the Water Tribes treating their family in this way and yet somehow people in the Fire Nation allowed this to happen.

"So…that's my father's idea of punishment," Zuko concluded awkwardly.

"It was cruel and unjust," Katara said fervently, "and you do not deserve it."

Zuko stared at her in wonder. When so many people in his own country had turned their backs on him (except for his Uncle Iroh), it was a novelty to find so supportive an ally in someone who was supposed to be his enemy. He was not accustomed to being understood so easily and defended so passionately.

The firebender saw the look of pity in Katara's eyes and turned away. As much as he had expected this, he did not want her pity. He did not want her to see him as someone in despair even though he often felt that way.

Katara noticed his discomfort and felt an urge to comfort him but did not know how.

"Thank you for sharing all this with me," she told him solemnly, "I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to talk about this."

"To be honest, I haven't talked to anyone about this in a long time," Zuko admitted.

"Then I am honored that you could discuss this with me," Katara replied sincerely.

Zuko blinked at the mention of honor and then continued, "I wasn't sure I'd be able to talk about it so easily. But in a way, being able to do so now, it's been very…helpful. So, thank you."

Katara stared at him again and then gave him an encouraging smile.

He had meant what he said. Somehow, finally talking about this moment in his past had released him from some of the pain it had caused him. He had been carrying this burden for a while now and it had plagued his sleep for countless nights. But speaking of it had freed him from some of his father's malice and he felt strangely lighter.

He raised a hand to his scar once more. "The physical pain of it ended a long time ago," he said, "though it still hurts in many other ways."

"My waterbending includes a healing ability," she offered eagerly, trying to help him though she realized right away how weak a proposal this was as she might not be able to do anything about his pain but she wanted to try.

"It's a scar, Katara, it can't be healed," Zuko said gravely.

Seeing the waterbender's disappointment, Zuko added, "But I appreciate your offer. Really, I do."

"I truly wish I could help you," Katara said sadly.

"Does the sight of the scar bother you so much? Do I really look so repulsive?" Zuko asked.

"No, no! Of course not, that's not what I meant at all," Katara protested immediately, and then noticed that this was one of the very rare occasions that Zuko had attempted to tease her. There was an expression of mild amusement in his eyes that she was unaccustomed to. For a moment, she was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it, really," Zuko reassured her, "I've accepted that this scar is an important reminder of the price I paid for fighting for what I believed in. And I do not regret what I did to earn this mark."

Katara stared at him in admiration. How he had managed to find some levity in this discussion was a mystery to her. She had often wanted to know about his sense of humor and she would never have expected it to be expressed in such a circumstance. But she was relieved that her opening this topic had not left him completely desolate. She had been afraid that this would put him into an even grimmer mood.

The waterbender did not know that she had been instrumental in helping Zuko unburden himself of this part of his past. Zuko knew now that he would not have been able to speak like this with anyone else, not even his uncle. But somehow, even in a short acquaintance, he had come to trust and admire his companion and he felt that she trusted him too. Her encouragement and understanding had helped him finally open up about something he had trapped in himself for so long and for this he was grateful.

Katara still wanted to comfort him somehow and to reassure him that she was not put off by his scar. She wanted him to know that what he had told her had only greater improved her opinion of him, to the point that she had even surprised herself at how much she admired and esteemed him.

The waterbender found some nerve and reached out to her companion and gently took one of his hands in hers. Zuko was surprised at the gesture but did not pull away.

"I want you to know," Katara told him earnestly , "that you are a better man that your father could ever hope to be. You are honorable and courageous, and I'm glad that to have you by my side on this journey."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:**

 _Again, not a very exciting chapter but the journey continues and thankfully, we're more than halfway through already. I do assure you that the next chapters will be a bit more eventful than this and I'd like to thank you for sticking with the story so far._

 _I really feel that this story is more grounded in short but meaningful conversations as well as the characters being deep in thought, constantly reflecting on their feelings. But I am trying to keep it as interesting and as in character as I can. But let me know if I'm going off course somehow._

 _Enjoy the chapter (hope you aren't bored!) and please let me know what you think of it!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The journey continued and it was not without its obstacles. But somehow it became easier for the two benders to surpass every new trial after that momentous conversation. They had revealed much of their past to the other and they had grown in trust and friendship.

Katara was moved that Zuko had trusted her enough to share the truth about his scar. She understood how much this must have meant to him and she respected him all the more for his honesty. The more she learned about his character, the more she found to admire.

For his part, Zuko had grown more at ease with his companion after sharing something so significant about his life. He had never before experienced such a level of intimacy with a stranger, never before had his past exposed in such a manner. And while some part of it had been terrifying, it had also been liberating. For the first time since his banishment, he did not feel alone. And while he would never have imagined so unlikely an ally, he was grateful for Katara's support.

This newly-forged bond gave the two travelers the fortitude to face the various challenges that beset them on their long road. Because the journey was never meant to be easy. They were constantly faced with hindrances, from extreme weather to unwelcome encounters. There were the occasional bandits who wanted to bother them but who are barely worth mentioning since these thugs were no match for two expert benders.

And there were also several groups of bounty hunters, on the trail for the banished prince of the Fire Nation. These were highly skilled individuals, both benders and non-benders, who were good at their jobs and determined to succeed. They had been thrown off the chase for a while when the news of Zuko's shipwreck had spread but they were clever enough to listen to the rumors of the prince's arrival at the North Pole. The mercenaries moved through the shadows and after listening attentively to all the disapproving whispers about the waterbender who had taken the banished prince with her on a sacred journey, the mercenaries knew they had a new lead to follow.

Fortunately, Zuko had grown accustomed to watching his back and his constant vigilance had been rewarded. He had worried that the bounty hunters his sister had hired would stop at nothing to claim their prize and he was doubly concerned because he did not want to let Katara involved in his problems. What the waterbender believed to be excessive caution turned out to be just the right amount for Zuko to detect that there were people following their trail.

Instead of engaging them, Zuko and Katara avoided them, creating fake trails for them to follow and leading them down confusing routes. It would have been a simple matter to fight the bounty hunters, of course, but after discussing the matter between them and decided that this would be the better course of action.

As much as possible Zuko wanted to convince them that the rumors were false and that he had not survived the shipwreck after all. If they believed that he was dead, matters would be so much simpler and there would be less opponents to worry about.

So he and Katara went about creating elaborately fake trails for the bounty hunters to follow. She would bend the snow to cover their tracks and he would light small fires in various locations, leaving enough traces of a camp.

Katara understood his plan and even suggested that they take longer and more unpredictable routes to their destination just to throw their pursuers off the scent. Eventually, after taking all these measures, Zuko was able to relax ever so slightly as he sensed that the mercenaries had been adequately diverted. But he was ashamed that this measure of safety had been at the cost of wasting a lot of time and effort, and delaying Katara's journey more than she had anticipated. He knew that she was far too generous to admit that he had inconvenienced her and that only made him feel worse.

"I'm so sorry," he told her gravely one night, "for all the trouble I've caused on this journey."

Before the waterbender could protest, Zuko continued, "I know that you won't admit that I've been a burden but I know how much this trip means to you and how long you've been delayed because we've had to evade my pursuers. And you can't know how much I appreciate all you've done for me, all you continue to do for me. I owe you my life, and have done little to repay such a debt."

Katara smiled, touched by his declaration. This was easily the longest speech he had made ever since he had told her about the origin of his scar.

"Don't worry, Zuko," she reassured him, "I have a feeling that the bandits we've encountered and the bounty hunters who are on our tail are just some of the tests I have to pass on this pilgrimage and I welcome the challenges eagerly."

Zuko nodded but still looked unconvinced.

"Besides, I have you with me," the waterbender added, reaching out to take his hand in hers, "we're in this together, don't forget that."

The firebender looked at her earnestly before squeezing her hand in reply.

Though Katara had felt slightly dismayed that the journey had taken longer than she had expected, she had also appreciated the opportunity to spend some more time with her serious companion. The closer they got to the sacred temple, the more uncertain she felt about how the journey would end.

And she found that one of the things she worried about the most was the prospect of separation, how their paths would diverge after she had fulfilled her task. She did not know how long after this journey they could remain in each other's company. And somehow, the thought of their inevitable parting of ways frightened her more than she had ever anticipated.

Part of her knew that her growing attachment to him was the predictable outcome of having spent so much time exclusively in his company. Two people traveling together for as long as they had were bound to develop a close bond, no matter how different their backgrounds. And the truth was, the more time she spent with the firebender, the more she saw how much they had in common.

She had always been open to making new friends and allies, and she sensed that even though he had been reluctant to open up to her at the start, he had brought down his walls and let her in. Katara appreciated how rare this must be for him and was all the more honored to have seen a side of him he normally kept concealed from the world. It was a wonder to behold and she never tired of learning more about his unfailing courage and his big heart. She knew that he was someone she could rely on and though she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she felt safer with him around.

But soon, all this would have to come to an end, and they may have to take vastly different paths, paths that might never cross again. Katara found that, more than anything, this was what she dreaded the most.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:** _Apologies for the delay, it's been a busy week. This chapter is a bit risky in that it features an original character but one whom I'm very fond of. I won't go into much detail about her background and neither will she interfere too much with the plot. But I just wanted Zuko and Katara to have a brief encounter with this character and hopefully you think that she is an interesting addition to the story._

 _Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think of it!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

During the last leg of their journey to the sacred temple, Zuko and Katara stopped at a remote trading post to replenish their supplies. This was one of the few locations on the road where they could encounter fellow travelers so they were very wary. They wore dark cloaks and hoods. Zuko was particularly careful about hiding his appearance.

But they need not have feared detection in such a busy place, one frequented by all travelers on the road. Everyone who passed that trading post was engrossed in his or her own affairs and did not waste time investigating the other people around him or her. The traders were likewise very discreet, focused on doing business and not on learning the secrets of every stranger who entered the door. Transactions were conducted quietly and inconspicuously, and most customers were eager to be on their way.

Katara did all the talking while Zuko did most of the heavy lifting. They remained on their guard the whole time even though the few wanderers in the store paid them no notice. As far as everyone there was concerned, here were two ordinary travelers, probably with a long road ahead of them, like everyone else, and there was nothing to attract suspicion.

And for the most part, Zuko sensed no danger. However, he soon got the sense that he was being watched and he was immediately on his guard. He threw discreet glances at the people around him but none looked remotely interested in him. He whispered this concern to Katara and she nodded. The waterbender also checked their surroundings for anyone who might pose a threat to them but saw nothing out of the ordinary. There were all sorts of people at the trading post, mostly gruff looking earthbenders and weather-worn waterbenders and the occasional non-bending trader. Not many people ventured this far and those that did all looked too tired to pick a fight.

Nevertheless, he could not shake off this feeling of being observed by a stranger in the shadows, though he was not as on edge as he would have been had this been a potential threat. For some inexplicable reason, this hidden observer seemed almost benevolent. Zuko could not explain it but when he mentioned it to his companion again, Katara agreed with him. Their instincts had alerted them to something, but it did not feel like anything untoward.

As they finalized their transactions and made their way out of the store, they finally noticed a small, cloaked figure approaching them and they were certain that this was the stranger they had sensed from the start. And they also somehow knew that they only reason they were seeing her before them was because she chose to reveal herself to them. The two travelers stayed on their guard even as they were intrigued by this new person who, upon closer inspection, turned out to be an elderly woman, with graying hair and wise eyes.

But despite her age, she held herself with the unmistakable posture of a soldier of high rank, And upon seeing her golden eyes, Zuko immediately detected an aura of Fire Nation nobility about her. Again, though he grew immediately suspicious, he made no show of hostility. Katara was intrigued by the stranger and wondered why she had approached them.

"Well, well, Prince Zuko," greeted the stranger, "it seems you've been keeping very unusual company of late."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked gravely.

"I'm a friend of your Uncle Iroh," the lady replied, and when she saw the skeptical expression on the young man's face, she extended her hand where she held a Pai Sho tile.

Zuko's eyes widened at the sight. It was a White Lotus.

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

She was Asra, formerly a top-ranking officer of the Fire Nation army and well-known for her firebending prowess. But after she expressed her disapproval for the continuation of the war, she was, as was customary, exiling to a remote military outpost, to live out the rest of her days in isolation. While she had been angry about this at first, she developed an illness that sapped much of her energy. Too tired to fight back, she had resigned herself to her fate for the past several years. But she had maintained communication with certain friends in the Fire Nation, particularly General Iroh.

"I see your father does not even make an exception for his own family when it comes to banishing people who disagree with him," she remarked to the young prince.

They were sitting in Asra's humble abode, the small but surprisingly comfortable outpost where she had spent the past few years. She had prepared some hot tea for the two travelers and had eagerly asked them about their journey. They all spoke for several hours, exchanging stories, and simply enjoying each other's company.

After Zuko had explained the significance of the white lotus to Katara, the waterbender did not have any trouble sharing her story with the older lady. Katara trusted Zuko's judgment and her own instincts told her that Asra could be trusted. At that point, anyone who had rebelled against the Fire Lord could be considered a valuable ally.

And though they only just met, Katara found that she liked the old firebender immensely. In some way, Asra reminded her of Gran-Gran, with her gentleness and wisdom. But there was also something about the older firebender's determined expression that reminded the waterbender of Zuko. It surprised her how many firebender friends she was making recently.

"There's little more I can offer you than some tea and news of your uncle," Asra said solemnly, "he has been searching for you ever since he heard of the ship wreck. He was convinced that you had survived and I am glad that his faith has been rewarded. You may rest assured I will send word to him of your fate."

"Thank you," Zuko replied, "I did not wish to cause him any grief, but I had no means of getting word to him. And we have been trying to throw off some of my sister's assassins and bounty hunters who had the same suspicion about my survival."

"It will be a tricky affair," Asra admitted, "but I have ways of reaching your uncle that will go undetected. And he will have to continue to act as if he was desperately searching for any sign of you, to prevent your sister's suspicions."

They discussed some more details about the message Zuko wanted to send to Iroh and Katara listened to them with interest. It still shocked her that Zuko's own sister was so ruthless when she could not imagine herself or Sokka so much as quarreling longer than a night. But she was relieved that there were some members of Zuko's family who cared about him and that he still had some friends in his own country.

"It seems Zuko has been particularly fortunate in meeting you," Asra told Katara with a smile, "You are a remarkable woman, Katara, and I am certain that you will succeed in your goal."

"Thank you," Katara said modestly.

More stories were exchanged and more tea was consumed. At length, the two travelers knew that it was time for them to continue their quest. Asra generously gave them more provisions to take with them and wished them well. Katara was almost tempted to invite her to join them but the lady gave her a knowing look and shook her head.

"I am honored to have met you," Asra told the waterbender, "and I think it is a noble thing you are doing, not just for your people but for Zuko as well."

"Thank you and I am glad to have met you as well," Katara replied, "And I hope we meet again someday."

Asra smiled and then faced Zuko, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"I wish you safe travels," she told them both earnestly, "Perhaps our paths will cross again in time but for now, I think I'll stay where I am. After all, it turns out this is a perfect spot for meeting the most interesting strangers."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:** _Apologies for the delay of this chapter. Been really busy at work and was struggling for fit this in. But there are only two chapters left so bear with me._

 _For those who have been reading my older Zutara stories, you'll know by now that I have an affinity for storms. I mentioned before that maybe this was born from my living in a country frequently besieged by strong typhoons. Whatever it is, I always try to incorporate a storm in my stories so here it is. And considering that this is about a noble quest or odyssey of sorts, I felt that it fit right in._

 _I will post the last two chapters as soon as I can since I know that Zutara week is fast approaching._

 _Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think of it!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Days later, after a long and interesting journey, Katara and Zuko finally had their destination in sight.

The Water Tribes' sacred moon temple was located on a deserted island some distance from the shore. It was such a remote location that those who reached it felt as if they were at the edge of the world. And they might as well have been, considering the distance they crossed just to get to this point.

A small but sturdy-looking boat was moored to the ice-covered pier. No oars were provided and this was the only means of transportation available for anyone who wished to reach the temple. Not that a master waterbender needed a vessel, but some traditions were meant to be upheld.

"This is another test," Katara thought as she gauged the distance between the island and the shore. "I'm sure the waters will not be as calm as they are now once we start making our way to the island."

Although the temple still looked tiny from where she stood, she was not disheartened. After all, she had already come so far and she was almost there.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked her in concern.

Katara took a deep breath and nodded, savouring this significant moment. Dark clouds began to gather across the sky, a sure sign of a major storm. Exchanging a serious look, the two travellers quickly got on the boat. Katara raised her hands and began to bend the water around them, propelling the small vessel forward.

For a while, Zuko felt useless as he had nothing to contribute to their advancing. Everything was Katara's doing so far and he wished he could somehow help her. Fortunately, his chance soon came as the dark clouds made good on the threat of a storm. And in the darkness, he raised flame in his hand and sustained it with his firebending, a torch that could not be extinguished.

The rain fell in torrents as the boat surged forward. The waves likewise grew more violent, pushing against the boat, making the two passengers struggle to maintain their balance even though they were both experienced sailors. Soon, even Katara experienced some difficulty in controlling the waters around her. Zuko clutched at the sides of the boat as it was rocked by the tumultuous waves and several times had to catch Katara as she stumbled, trying to keep them both from being swallowed by the depths.

Clearly, the way forward was never meant to be easy as the storm kept them from making any significant headway towards their destination. Every time they managed to move a little forward, they waves or the wind would throw them off course and it would take hours for Katara to try and steer the boat back in the right direction. The waves were unforgiving and it was only the two travellers' sheer determination that prevented them from sinking into despair, no matter how frustrating the journey became.

"We've already come this far," Katara thought resolutely, "I will not be defeated by my own element."

Zuko marvelled at her courage and conviction but also worried, as the storm lasted longer, that he was of little use to her. The only help he could manage other than occasionally preventing Katara from stumbling, was keeping a flame alive in his hand to give them some visibility.

And this task was become more and more difficult as the rain continued. Zuko had never imagined that performing what was essentially one of the simplest firebending feats could be so exhausting. After all, very few people had attempted to sustain a torch in their hand for such a prolonged period of time and in such extreme weather conditions. Nevertheless, the firebender still felt close to useless as his companion had to contend with the torrential rain and the vicious waves.

But if all this was a test, Zuko was certain that Katara would pass with flying colours. He had witnessed her waterbending abilities and he knew that she was equal to the task at hand. He had great confidence in her and knew that if there was anyone who was truly worthy to discover the secrets of the sacred moon temple, it was her. She had already braved so many dangers and overcome numerous hurdles to get to this point. She would not be conquered by a storm.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the storm dissipated. The wind died down and the waves grew calm. Nothing but a light drizzle remained. Katara and Zuko took a moment to catch their breath but both of them were wary of the abrupt change in circumstances. They exchanged a serious glance. This was too easy and they were not about to let their guard down.

True enough, a flash of lightning pierced through the dark clouds, followed by a loud crash of thunder. The tempest was renewed and this time with even greater force, the winds blowing harder and the waves moving even more violently. Katara raised her exhausted hands and concentrated with the limited energy she had left, trying to keep the waters from consuming her and Zuko.

Zuko braced himself for round after round of heavy waves. But as he tried to keep afloat, he noticed a new danger confronting them. The lightning strikes were becoming more frequent and seemed to move in a particular direction. He recognized immediately that this was part of the test and that he could finally help Katara succeed in this trial.

With some difficulty he stood up on the boat, and tried to concentrate. He focused his remaining energy on remaining steady while keeping his eyes open for the inevitable strike.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked loudly, wondering at her companion's actions.

"It's a firebending technique my uncle recently taught me," Zuko replied, "and I think I can finally try it out here. The lightning has been heading towards us. I will redirect it."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Katara asked in concern, as she extended her shaky hands to control more of the waves that kept on coming.

"I have to try," Zuko answered earnestly.

And in a few minutes, there was a flash of lightning across the sky. Zuko narrowed his eyes as the next strike headed towards them both. Taking a deep breath, he aimed his hand to catch it. The light met his fingers and he felt a surge of energy pulse through him. He concentrated on letting the lightning flow through his body and when he felt that he had some control, he extended his other arm in another direction, lunged forward, and redirected the lightning.

Katara watched in a mixture of horror and awe as her companion pulled off this rare and difficult form of firebending. Not being well-versed in firebending, she had not heard of this technique before. And she would not have believed it possible. But she had caught glimpses of his firebending abilities during their journey and she was sure that he was a talented firebender in his own right. But she never would have imagined this.

There were a few more lightning attacks after this one, and each time Zuko managed to redirect the strikes away from him and Katara. Both benders worked in tandem to weather the storm, both marvelling at each other's advanced techniques while also focusing on practicing theirs.

After several more hours of gruelling work, the storm finally subsided. The two drained benders sank back into the boat as it carried them across calm waters all the way until the shore of the small isle.

Utterly exhausted, they managed to climb out of the boat and stagger towards the small and ancient structure. It was not unlike the smaller shrines in the North and South Poles but there was a distinct energy emanating from this temple that could not be ignored.

They were still panting, trying to catch their breath, and Katara's heart was pounding with excitement at having survived the latest and most challenging trial. But as she stood at the threshold of her destination, the waterbender felt that all the effort was worth it.

"I do believe the worst is behind us," she declared with relief and pride.

But as she turned to companion, Katara watched with horror as a wave of glowing water suddenly emerged and engulfed Zuko. He reached out his hand desperately and Katara reached back, but they both reacted too late and the hapless firebender was dragged into the depths of the sea.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:** _Welcome to the penultimate chapter! This is an exciting part of the story (at least for me) and I hope you like it._

 _The scenes with Zuko here are a re-imagining of the vision he had in Book 2 but given the setup of this story, I thought they would work just as well._

 _Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think of it!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Zuko!" Katara cried as she chased the wave.

But the waters were calm and the firebender was nowhere to be seen. Katara tried to bend the water to try and find Zuko but all her efforts were in vain. No matter what she attempted to do, the waters refused to reveal him to her.

Katara turned back to the temple and saw that the structure was glowing with the same bluish light that had shone from the wave. She knew then that this was some new trial but for the first time in her long journey, she wanted to protest.

"Bring him back!" she shouted frantically at the temple, "What have you done with him?"

For a few moments, there was only silence and this infuriated Katara even more. She marched resolutely towards the temple and continued to shout angrily.

"Welcome, waterbender, I am the Moon Spirit," greeted a deep, female voice from somewhere within the temple, "You have done well to have come this far."

In any other circumstances, Katara would have been thrilled and impressed by this, and would have responded with wonder and reverence. But though she was surprised by the voice, she could not forget what had just happened to Zuko. She couldn't believe that the spirits who guarded the temple would treat someone so harshly and she was too worried about Zuko's fate to care about how she addressed the ancient being before her.

"Please let him go!" she pleaded, "Why are you doing this? He has done nothing wrong!"

"How can you say that?" the voice replied, "How well do you really know your companion? Is he not a firebender? Have his people not invaded our lands and oppressed our people for a hundred years?"

"He cannot be held accountable for all the crimes of the Fire Nation," Katara replied.

"But he is no ordinary citizen of that country," the voice continued, "Have you forgotten who he is?"

"I have not," Katara answered, "but…"

"He is the son of the man who has continued the war that has caused so much suffering across the Four Nations," the voice interrupted her harshly, "He is the heir to the throne of the Fire Lord."

"He is not like his father," Katara argued.

"But how can you be so sure? Can you stake your honor on this claim?"

"I can and I will," Katara said resolutely.

.

.

.

.

.

He was falling. Deeper and deeper into such a darkness as he had never known before.

Strangely enough, he could not feel the waters around him, even if he knew he had been taken by a mystical wave and dragged into the sea. He only felt like he was falling and floating in endless space, no longer in the world that he knew.

"Katara!" he cried out in vain, as his words only echoed in the darkness, with no one to hear him.

Several times he reached out and flailed his arms. But there was nothing to hold on to, only a void. So soon, he stopped trying and could only hope that he would survive this somehow.

And he was confident that Katara would find a way to save him. He could have easily lost hope if not for his faith in her. The world could abandon him and she would still try to find him, of that he was certain, and the thought brought him great comfort.

But soon, he found that he was not alone, that a sinister presence had arrived to torment him. Out of nowhere, a glowing figure of a blue dragon appeared and it began to circle him menacingly.

Zuko said nothing but watched the creature carefully, waiting for it to strike. He was not sure if his firebending would work in his current environment but he would try his best to defend himself against this new foe.

"Zu-zu," said the dragon in a sing-song voice that Zuko knew only too well.

He frowned. It was impossible for Azula to be here but he now knew that he was up against an entity who knew him well enough to torment him with her voice.

"Looks like you've made a new friend," the blue dragon taunted, "Good for you. You have few enough friends left anyway."

Zuko said nothing and just watched the dragon continue to circle and stare at him menacingly.

"It's thanks to the little waterbender that you've managed to survive this long," the dragon continued, "but you don't need her anymore. You've kept your word and accompanied her to her destination. You're free to leave her now."

Zuko made no reply and the dragon seemed to look at him with amusement.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see," the dragon teased, "I would have expected no less from you."

The dragon seemed to coil around the firebender's body, not tightly but threateningly enough, and then it positioned itself so that they were face to face. Zuko glared at it and maintained his stiff posture.

"Now, what if I told you, you could return home?" the dragon said.

There was a flicker of surprise in Zuko's eyes but he said nothing. But his reaction had not been missed.

"Now, you're interested," the dragon continued, "What if I told you, the secrets of this Water Tribe moon temple are more valuable than even your precious waterbender realizes? That what will be revealed may change the course of the entire world? And if you acquired this secret, you could return home triumphantly. Father would accept you with open arms, all of the Fire Nation would be grateful to you, and even your sister would show you some begrudging admiration."

Zuko frowned, but remained unfazed.

"You could have everything you ever wanted," the dragon proceeded, "and all it would take is defeating the waterbender. You know you can do it. You are strong enough. You can easily overpower her when the moment arises. Think of all you could gain in return for one small act of betrayal. After all, you kept your word. You are now free to do as you please."

"Never," Zuko replied resolutely.

The dragon raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well, well, how nice of you to finally speak to me," it said wryly, "but think about what you're doing."

"There's nothing to think about," Zuko said gravely, "I don't care what you're offering me. I will never betray Katara."

The dragon circled him again and seemed to erupt into malevolent laughter.

"Oh, Zu-zu, always such a weakling," it taunted, "don't tell me you've developed _feelings_ for a waterbender? How disgraceful!"

The words did not sting him as much as the dragon thought they would. But Zuko was taken aback by the truth about his affection for Katara. Deeper feelings than he had ever experienced before had developed throughout their journey and he only just realized how much she meant to him.

He worried for a moment that she would never be able to feel the same way about him but he dismissed the thought immediately. That did not matter. He would do everything he could to protect her.

Zuko did not know how long he spent arguing with the blue dragon, whether only hours or days had passed. But he refused to give in.

Besides, for all its trickery, the dragon had grossly miscalculated. It mistakenly believed that he still cared about empty glory and honor in the Fire Nation when his banishment and his traveling with Katara had given him a better perspective on the world.

He believed in Katara, and he cared for her, as he had not cared for anyone else in his entire life. He was not afraid to admit it. He knew now that he would do anything to return to her. But if he could not, he would never break his word to her.

"Do your worst," he challenged the dragon, "but I will die before I ever betray her."

.

.

.

.

Katara and the Moon Spirit had been debating for hours about Zuko's fate. But the waterbender refused to buckle down, despite her growing exhaustion. She would prove that Zuko could be trusted and she would save him.

"He has had ample opportunities to betray me during this journey," she recounted, "But he has shown no intention to do so. If he ever wanted to harm me, he could have. He has always kept his word to me."

"And you think that is enough?" the spirit asked.

"That is more than enough proof of his character," Katara answered as she continued to extol Zuko's virtues, "He is brave, honorable, kind, generous, and has a good heart. I've never met anyone like him."

"You care a great deal about him?" the Moon Spirit asked.

The waterbender was taken aback by this. Her eyes widened and she realized that she may have revealed too much. In a moment she knew that she had meant everything she had said about him and that as the journey progressed, her feelings for him had grown deeper than she had ever anticipated.

She had no idea if such feelings were reciprocated though she was fairly certain he had some admiration and esteem for her. For the moment, she did not wish to dwell on the prospect of an unrequited affection. All she knew was that what she felt for him was real and strong, and she would fight for him until the end.

She did not intend to hide anything from the spirit, and she knew she was speaking the truth, even if it was something she had only just confronted in herself.

"Yes, I do care for him," she replied, almost shyly, "very much."

"Then, your affections for this firebender have blinded you," the moon spirit warned.

"My feelings for him don't make anything I've said less true," Katara argued.

For a moment, the Moon Spirit did not reply, and the temple continued to glow in an almost sinister fashion. But Katara was going to stand her ground.

"And what if I told you that you will have to choose between him and the sacred secrets of the temple?" the Moon Spirit challenged, "That the price of those secrets is the life of your companion?"

"I choose him," Katara said without hesitation, "I will never abandon him, not for anything."

"Think about your choice carefully," the spirit warned, "This would mean that you would not be deemed worthy of the honor you have worked so hard to attain. If we return him to you, you will never get this chance again."

"Then, so be it," the waterbender replied gravely, standing straight and facing the glowing temple with determination.

"Nothing is worth one person's life," Katara declared, "If this is the price to be paid for the secrets you hold, then it is a price I refuse to pay."


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Waterbender's Wager**_

 **NOTE:** _I posted the chapter way back in August but I wasn't happy with it so I took it down and did some editing. I've been really busy lately so it's taken a while to put it back up but here it is. I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story._

 _Enjoy!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Very well," declared the Moon Spirit.

Before Katara could make sense of what was happening, a large wave rose from the sea and moved towards her. The wave then deposited a stunned firebender on the shore.

Zuko wobbled as he tried to regain his bearings, having floated in a strange abyss for an indefinite amount of time. He had been returned to the world as abruptly as he had been snatched from it and he was extremely disoriented.

He vaguely heard someone call out his name but he could not be sure if this was real or merely a trick of his imagination.

Just as his brain had begun to piece together what had just happened, the firebender felt two arms being thrown around his neck, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

"Katara," he whispered, recognizing the person who had her arms around him, and he gradually began to return the gesture.

Katara held him tighter, tears of joy and relief streaming down her face. She needed to be sure that he was really there, that this was no cruel trick devised by the Moon Spirit to deceive her.

"Thank goodness you're all right," she whispered emotionally, a tremor in her voice.

"I wasn't going to let them take me away from you," Zuko replied earnestly.

They held each other this way for a few more minutes, reluctant to pull apart. After their latest ordeal, the profound realizations they had made about their true feelings now needed to be expressed. This was no time for doubt or hesitation, not after all they had been through together.

Slowly, they pulled slightly apart and leaned their foreheads on each other. Katara noticed that Zuko was crying too so she held his face gently in her hands. He looked at her tenderly.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," the waterbender said softly.

"Neither could I," Zuko replied.

"Zuko," Katara spoke his name and nothing else needed to be said.

They leaned towards each other carefully and then, remembering that there was not a moment to waste, they closed the distance between them. They somehow felt that the entire journey had really been leading up to this moment, that nothing else mattered but how their paths had converged against all odds.

At length, they remembered where they were and they were distracted by a brighter glow from the Moon Temple. They pulled apart and smiled at each other shyly before turning to face the gleaming structure. It seemed that the Moon Spirit herself had been waiting discreetly for them to have their moment before she spoke again.

"Congratulations," the spirit said proudly, "You have both passed the final test."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look of puzzlement before turning their gazes back to the glowing temple.

"The exact nature of the final test differs according to the relationships between the pilgrims," the spirit explained, "but it all comes down to a single, crucial choice: would you be willing to sacrifice the life of your companion, someone not from the Water Tribes, for the sake of saving your people?

Those fortunate few who have passed this test were sworn to secrecy, bound never to reveal its nature to the people they meet after their journey. Those who failed the test have had to live with the burden of their shame for the rest of their lives."

The two benders listened to the spirit's explanation with growing comprehension. They were both still angry that they had been deceived so effectively but they also understood why the final test needed to be so drastic.

"So you see," the Moon Spirit continued, "Neither of you was in any real danger, as long as your hearts were true."

Zuko and Katara smiled at each other. The waterbender took the firebender's hand in hers, letting their fingers intertwine. They felt their strength renewed as they stood together and listened to how they had both triumphed over this latest hurdle.

"And now, you may enter the sacred temple and claim your prize," the Moon Spirit said, "And so you can learn about your new mission."

Katara entered the temple reverently, Zuko following behind cautiously. The interiors of the sacred structure were simple but elegant. There were sculptures of the moon as well as the symbol of the Water Tribes carved on the walls. There was nothing much but a small, sparsely furnished room with a pedestal at the center on which was placed a glowing scroll.

Katara approached the item slowly, feeling a sudden chill. She knew that she was about to lay hands on an ancient artifact, a great treasure to her people. She had endured so much to reach this moment and the culmination of all her efforts was finally within reach.

She exchanged a slightly nervous glance with her companion and Zuk gave her an encouraging nod. Her hand trembling, Katara reached out and unrolled the scroll. She gazed in wonder at its contents, figures showing advanced waterbending techniques and some forms that she had not learned yet.

But more than the waterbending techniques, there was another mysterious image on the scroll that caught her eye immediately. It was a picture of a large, round structure with two figures inside. Katara looked carefully at the image and vaguely recognized the shape of a small boy and a large animal, both floating within the orb.

Perplexed by this, Katara showed the image to Zuko who expressed similar confusion. They studied the scroll for a few more minutes before the voice of the Moon Spirit broke the silence and explained its significance.

"This is your new mission, one that has been destined for you from the beginning," the Moon Spirit elaborated, "This is a path that has been laid out for both of you."

Again, Zuko and Katara exchanged a glance with one another before turning their gaze back to the scroll.

"You are to journey back to the South Pole and search for this iceberg, a structure that has been the refuge for a hundred years for someone the world desperately needs," the Moon Spirit continued, "the Avatar."

The two benders' eyes widened at this revelation. Could it really be happening? Were they truly being tasked with finding the Avatar?

"So he's alive?" Katara muttered in wonder.

"He's been asleep for the past hundred years," the Moon Spirit replied, "But it is time he is awakened, so that he may restore balance to the world."

"And you would entrust such an important mission to me?" Zuko asked incredulously. He was very honored by this latest undertaking but he also wondered how much the Moon Spirit really knew about his background.

"This pilgrimage has revealed your true nature, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," the Moon Spirit replied, "And you have proven to be, in the best sense, not your father's son."

Katara looked at Zuko proudly as the firebender continued to stare incredulously at the scroll. He then looked at Katara who nodded at him encouragingly.

"So, will you undertake to find the Avatar and help him master the four elements and save the world?" the Moon Spirit asked.

The two benders answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"Then, may you have the strength to endure what is coming," and those were the last words the Moon Spirit spoke to them.

The temple lost its celestial glow, leaving the two pilgrims to reflect on their new task in silence.

There was so much to consider, so much that had changed in such a short time. Their original goal had been accomplished but now they were faced with an even greater responsibility. And yet somehow, this did not weigh so heavily on them, not after what they had discovered about themselves.

"It looks like we'll be going on a new journey together," Katara said with a smile. Zuko returned her smile and took her hand in his.

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And that's a wrap. A huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story!_

 _Thank you to everyone who added this story to their Favorites: accioelements, Amadine, ArandoraCJC, CherryWillow19, Crazy Horse Nae, CrazyJulz16, Edlover23, Geistermaus, GoldPhire, Homohominilupus, Itarille Celebrindal, JellyBeanTango, KeFlowers2020, Lasana, RurouniSakura, SSZutara13, Shivisdivis, SulfuricCynicism, Tigger300, ToMarei, Vonna530, accioelements, clapifyoubelieve, family adventures, head-first-fearless11, mousecheesecake3, nishsreedharan30, nomercy58, Klue516, DarkrosePsique, and NissaTengou._

 _Thank you to everyone who added this to their Alerts, the wait is over! : ArandoraCJC, ArrayePL, Ceysna, CherryWillow19, ComradKing, Coral179, Crazy Horse Nae, Cress2319, CrystalSapphiremoon, DDBB19, Flip Ants, GoldPhire,Homohominilupus, JNgirl, JellybeanTango, KeFlowers2020, Klue516, LadyMaryBranson, Lasana, Luiz4200, Meditrina, MyNameIsNoOnesBuisness, PartyLikeGinger, SanctuaryX09, Shivisdivis, Skatzaa, SpencerBrown, StoryLovingAuthor, SulfuricCynicism, TallieeCat, The Arcticour Spellwright, Tigger300, Vonna530, WeAreAllBaka, WordswWithoutFriends, accioelements, csnow28, family adventures, ghostwriter, ingagirl, jujurego, kurama-tendo, moonkrystal, mousecheesecake3, readercub410, redliquidfire, teacupdestiny, thomas40110, viva la bee, ystv, zeldabwsmsk, Starlin's Ghost, DarkrosePsique, NorthernLights25, and NissaTengou._

 _And a huge thank you to everyone who left a review, your feedback has been much appreciated: KaliAnn, Luiz4200, InItToWinIT, RurouniSakura, WeAreAllBaka,Kataan4eve, Freebooter4Ever, Axel100, Kafkafkaf, and all you lovely Guests who have been reviewing the story._

 _This will probably be my last Zutara story until Zutara Week next year. No more sequels to this since it's pretty obvious how the rest of the story will play out._

 _I might try and continue one of my Zutara Week entries from this year (The Dragon's Refuge) but I'm not sure if I'll have enough time to devote to it because look at what happened with this story, it became way longer than I expected. But it's been an enjoyable ride and I'm glad I was able to do the idea more justice._

 _Thank you for reading and putting up with all my delays and hope you keep on shipping Zutara!_


End file.
